


Go Down Fighting

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Character Death, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew it was the right call from the moment she saw the idea form on Jack's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Down Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #036 "death"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam knew it was the right call from the moment she saw the idea form on Jack's face.

The worst of it was that they weren't even supposed to be on base that day, but there were advantages to Sam's new position, like being able to take time off on occasion.

She had always loved visiting the SGC. She'd been afraid it would be awkward, but Reynolds had taken over when she'd been promoted, and he understood that on unofficial visits, she wanted to be treated like a former commander instead of the Air Force Chief of Staff.

They were halfway through lunch with the current SG-1— their daughter, A.J., now a full bird colonel and on the short list for promotion when Reynolds retired; Daniel and Vala's oldest, Zoë, an archaeologist like her parents; Teal'c's son, Rya'c, who now held dual citizenship with the Jaffa Nation and Earth; and Lieutenant Jones, a recent graduate of the Air Force Academy, who was so far holding his own— when the alarm went off.

Old enough habits apparently didn't die at all, and Sam and Jack headed for the Control Room with the others.

The ship was huge, twice the size of a Goa'uld mothership, and ignored every attempt at communication. Reynolds continued trying, even as they readied Earth's defenses. 

The _Apollo_ , on a run to the Moon base, was ordered to intercept— and disabled with only a few shots. The _Sun Tsu_ and the _Artemis_ fared no better. With the _Daedalus_ and the _George Hammond_ in the Pegasus galaxy, that left the Antarctic control chair as their only defense.

Everyone in the Control Room watched, breathless, as the drones streaked toward the enemy ship. Its shield dimmed as the drones hit, then—

Nothing.

"It's still coming," said Reynolds, blankly. "The drones barely dented it."

For a long moment, there was silence. Then, Jack bumped Sam's elbow. "Hey, Carter, do your kids at Area 51 actually have one of those super-nukes you've been talking about?"

"Yes..." she said slowly. "But it's not actually a bomb, and there's no way to launch it."

"But it's more powerful than the drones?" Jack pressed. "It's got some chance of destroying that thing?"

Sam nodded, throat suddenly dry as she realized where he was going with this. "Yes. But Jack—"

"Reynolds," her husband interrupted. "We have a puddle jumper around here, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Have them both readied and brought here," said Jack in his best 'general' voice, and everyone hurried to comply. "Let me know when they arrive."

Sam caught up with him in the corridor. "Jack..." she said, without any idea what she wanted to say.

He was right, and they both knew it. They had faced this scenario a dozen times over the years, but they had always been able to think of a better solution.

Until now.

Jack managed a smile. "You know me, Carter. I always prefer to go down fighting"

Sam just nodded— if she tried to talk, she'd break down entirely and say something completely undignified for a five-star general— and kissed him.

Reluctantly, he pulled away as the intercom crackled to life, " _General O'Neill... um, both Generals O'Neill, to the Control Room._ "

"I'm double-checking all your controls," said Sam fiercely. "If there's any way to get you out of this—"

"If there's a way, Carter, you'll be the one to find it," he replied, and kissed her again.

The techs from Area 51 didn't dare argue with Sam when she barged aboard the puddle jumper, merely watched in awe as she coaxed more power from the jumper's shields, ran triple diagnostics on every system and recalculated the nuclear detonation pattern half a dozen times.

She was still at work when Jack arrived in his mission gear, and tugged her gently away from the console. Sam kissed him deeply, desperately hoping it wouldn't be for the last time, not letting go until the last possible moment, then stood motionless and watched until the puddle jumper disappeared from sight.

When the explosion came, Jake buried his face in his mother's shoulder and Sam felt A.J. press in on her brother's other side, but Sam didn't look away.

THE END


End file.
